Tu hi tho hai
by darknite0403
Summary: Its a two shot. This imaginary story is happening after Sr. Inspector Abhijit episode. :)
1. Chapter 1: Koi hai?

_**Time 6:10 pm**__ :_

_The plastered smile vanished slowly as the eyes traced the retreating figure of a man till the vision went blur with tears. The eyelids were trying to reduce the pressure on the tear muscles. But tears stagnated on the pretty eyes blocking the view. The lids closed slowly and a lonely drop flowed smoothly curving down the creamy cheeks._

_*Sniff* _

"_Nahi Tarika"_

_Immediately the slender hands brushed the tears away before anybody could notice. Trembling lips curved._

"_Tch. What should I feel? What I feel now? "_

_Tarika: Waiter. One coffee, extra strong please._

"_Kya wo sab sach mein hua? Did he really say that? "_

"_Aur tho meine ok b kaha"_

" _Meine OK kaha"_

"OK_" _

"_Oh god! Kitna ajib feel ho raha hai"_

_She smiled. Her trembling lips curved up.  
_

_Waiter: Mam you coffee._

_Tarika: Thank you._

_She took the first sip slowly allowing the hot liquid to leisurely flow through her taste buds, then down her throat. She felt calm. Her mind and body relaxed. She stretched her legs, lying back on the soft cushion. Her hands were cupping the big mug finding warmth from it. Her thoughts just traveled back in time recollecting what happened just around an hour ago._

* * *

**Time 5:15 pm :**

**Express with Espresso:**

Tarika entered the shop and took her usual cozy bamboo couch beside a French window overlooking the huge garden of the shop. She just loved this place.

The lush green trimmed grass bed, murmuring gushing sound of water from fountain at the center and statues of dwarfs surrounding it in various poses, smiling roses in the climbers along the sides of huge window with its head turned towards her as if wishing her, the room in which she was sitting was painted pure white with paintings hung on wall and cactus placed here and there.

As she placed her bag on the table and sat crossing her legs she got a call on her mobile. Her eyes smiled looking at the caller id.

Tarika(excited): Hello ma.

Ma: Hello beta. *sigh* Shukr hai ki tujhe yaad hai ki me teri ma huin.

Tarika(complaining tone): Ma.

Ma(sad tone): Aaj kal tho tujhe phone pe baat karne ko b time nahi milta. Lagtha hai mujhe appointment leni padegi apse.

Tarika giggled

Ma: Has has. Tu kyun nahi hasegi. Wese kya ab mein madam se bath karsakthi huin yar fir badmein call karna padega mujhe.

Tarika: Ma! Hum bath kar sakthey hain. Itni formal bane ki zarurath nahi hai.

Ma(smiling): Acha beta kesi ho? Kaam sab kese chal raha hai?

Tarika: Sab super fine. Aap boliye. Aap kesi ho? Pa kese hain? Wo apko tang tho nahi kar rahein hain na?

_In background a man shouting * Wo kar rahi hai tang mujhe...*_

_Ma voice * Shh..._

Ma: Fine beta. Pa tho philal control mein hain. Lagam kaske pakadi hai.

_In background Man: Mein kya goda huin. Beti mujhe please bachale._

_Ma: Aap please ma aur bati ko shanti se bath karnedenge. Aap andhar jaiye._

_Pa: Karo karo... mein chaltha huin. Meri koi value hi nahi hai... hmpf._

Both laughed.

Tarika: Acha ma bath kya hai?

Ma: Vo.. vo.. arey Tarika tujhe patha hai teri friend priya jo humari neighbour hai uska marriage fix hua hai.

Tarika: Haan. Usne bolatha kal.

Ma: Aur teri college ki dosth Meera uski godhbari function hai. Kal ayithi invitation dene.

Tarika: Wah ma. Laga abi hi uski shadi hui hai. Saal kitni tezi se nikal rahein hain na.

Ma: Haan wahi tho mein b keh rahi huin tumse Tarika.

Tarika: Matlab?

Ma: Ofho. Apne baremein b kabi socha kar.

Tarika: Kya sochuin ma?

Ma: Yehi apni shaadi ke bare mein aur kya.

Tarika: Ma aap firse shuru hogayi. Meine phele b kaha na mujhe abi interest nahi hai. So mein sochna b nahi chati.

Ma: Patha hai tu sochna nahi chati issliye meine hi sochliya.

Tarika(dramatic tone): Oh god ma aap ese kese karsakthe. Aap shadi ke bare mein kese soch sakthi hain?

Ma: Kyun nahi soch sakthi. Mein teri ma huin samjhi.

Tarika(dramatic tone): Exactly ma. Issliye tho bolrahi huin. Aap ek beti ki ma ho. Aur apne ek bar bi pa ke bare mein nahi socha. Wo tho tut jayenge ma apke bina agar apne dusri shaadi karli tho. Oh meri ma….

Ma: Chup. Dramebaaz. Mein apni nahi teri baath kar rahi huin aur ye tujhe b patha hai. Bath ko ghumana math.

Tarika bit her tongue.

Ma(ordering tone): Jib aur danth andhar Tarika.

Tarika chuckled.

Tarika: Itni b jaldi kya hai ma?

Ma(astonished): Jaldi. Oh my god Tarika it's already late. Try to understand beta. Tumhare sabi dosth ka marriage hogaya hai. Aur hume b teri shadi dhekh ni hai aur apne grandchildren ke saath khelna hai Tarika. Humari b umar horahi hai. Tu humari ye last wish sunle beta.

Tarika: Ma now you please don't try sentimental filmy dialogues on me. It's not going to work. I am not moved. Wese b senti tujhe suit nahi karthi. Aur kuch baat karthey hain ma.

Ma: Tu har bar ye topic ko tal kyun deti ho. Dhek kaan khol ke sunle. Meine tereliye ek ladke ko select ki hai.

Tarika(complaining tone): Not again ma.

Ma(Angry tone): Tarika beech me math bol. Mein ek ladke ka photo aur details mail kiya hai tujhe . Tu usko dheke phir bol.

Tarika: Ma please it's not going to work. Iss bar b reject hi karuingi. Why don't you understand ma I am not interested.

Ma: I am not interested ki bachi tu har bar bina dheke hi reject kyun kardeti hai. Kahin pyaar wyaar ka chakar thodi nahi hai…

Tarika stumbled a little.

Tarika(surprised tone): Ma!

Ma: Acha hoga agar esa hota tho. Koi hai kya Tarika? Agar hai tho abi bolde beta mein bahut kush huingi. Kyun hai?

Tarika got tongue tied.

Ma: Hello Tarika beta?

_*Tarika ji*_

*Natak hai aap*

Ma: Hello. Tarika tu hai line pe?

_*Preet ji*_

_*Apki tabiyat tik tho hai na Tarika ji*_

Ma(shouting): TARIKA!

_*Tarika ji* * Tarika ji* *Tarika ji*_

Tarika(coming out of trance): Haan haan haan.

Ma: Kya meri beti kisi se pyar karthi hai. Wah kaun hai wo. Tere saath kam kartha hai. Bol bol.

Tarika: Ma. Ma relax. Esa…. Esa.. .. Wese meine shaadi keliye haan kab kaha?

Ma: Arey !

Tarika: Ma please. Ye shaadi, pyaar ke alwa aur koi bath jo aap apni beti se karni chati ho?

Ma(sad): Par beta… Nahi.

Tarika: Ma udas math ho. Acha tik hai mein iss bare mein soch ke badmein phone karthi huin. Ab tik hai na?

Ma: Acha hua itna tho kaha tune. Ok beta phone rakthi huin patha nahi tere pa ko ab kya chaiye chila chila ke bula rahein hain.

Tarika: Ok ma. Love you. Bye

Ma: Love you too beta. Bye.

Tarika sighed and kept the phone on the table.

Tarika: Wese tujhe hua kya jab ma puch rahi thi ki tu kisi se pyar karthi hai ya nahi?

Tarika: Mein kyun jat se nahi bol payi. Aur ye Abhijit ka kayal kyun aya mujhe achanak. Uske mere saath kiye batein, flirts kyun yaad ayi mujhe?

Tarika: Tarika! Ye sab kyal nikal de apne dimak se. Wo sirf Salunkhe sir ko jalane keliye kar raha hai. Usne ye phele tujh se kaha tha.

Tarika: Par wo mere saath movie dekhna, hypnotise hone samay tabiyat ke baremein puchna, lab pe kaam karthewaqt gur gur ke dekna…..Ky wo mujhse….why do I support him….Mere hath jo kabi kapthe nahi wo uss din kyun kampe… Ye sab….. Kya mein b….

Tarika: Mein ye sab kyun soch rahi huin. Mein yahan relax karne ayithi tho ye sab shoo shoo….. Relax. Chal coffee pete hain.

Buzzz….. Buzzzzzzzz….

Tarika's mobile rang again. This time Tarika's eyes twinkled automatically looking at the mobile screen.

* * *

**A/N:** This incident happens after the Sr. Inspector Abhijit episode. And whole of this SS is my POV on a particular situation. What's the situation you will know in next chap. Itna suspense tho batha hai na ^_^.


	2. Chapter 2: Tu hi tho hai

_**A/N:**_ Cautioning reader's beforehand. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Please don't throw slippers, tomatoes, eggs or anything beside you as it will damage your property no me. ( :P ). No blames or gaalis will be taken in review. ^_^.

* * *

Tarika: Hello Abhijit.

Abhijit(urgent tone): Hello Tarika ji. Tum kahaan ho?

Tarika: Mein? Mein tho bureau ke pass wale Express with Espresso coffee shop mein huin abi. Kyun koi case aya hai kya? Mein abi ati huin.

Abhijit: Nahi nahi. Koi case nahi hai Tarika. Muje tumse ek important bath karni hai in person.

Tarika: Oh. Ok. Mein ati huin Abhijit.

Abhijit: Nahi nahi. I will be there in 15-20 minutes.

Tarika: Ok will wait for you Abhijit.

**After the call:**

Tarika: Ye Abhijit ko hua kya? Bahut jaldi mein tha? Ese kya bath hogi?

Waiter: May I take your order mam?

Tarika(coming out of her thoughts): Um.. No.. no later. I am waiting for someone. Let the person join.

Waiter: Ok mam.

Tarika: Current case ki autopsy hogayi. Report tho case ke baad submit karni hai. Mein b something related to investigation… Nahi Tarika case ka discussion wo b yahaan nahi….

Tarika's mobile beeped.

_New mail_

Tarika opened her in box to find a proposal sent by her mom. She clicked opened her attachment.

While the attachment was opening slowly:

Tarika: Ye ma b na hafte mein ek rishta tho bejh hi deti hai. Tak chuki huin sabko reject karke. Sab log plastic ke bane hue perfect flawless so called hunks hain. Koi human hi nahi dikta. Patha nahi dil naam ki koi chiz hai b ya nahi unmein. Itna perfect b koi hota hai kya… Ye b wese hi hoga. Safed plastic ka putla….

Tarika looked into her mob again only till his forehead was loaded.

Tarika: Ye baal hi nakli dikti hai. Hmpf. I am totally not interested in you Mr.

Saying she cancelled the download.

Tarika: Hm.. Aaj kal ladke milte kahaan hai jo insaan hai. Sabko sirf apni hi padti hai tho ismein hume koi importance he nahi dega.

Tarika: Ye Ma b na kesi kesi swala puchti hai… " Tu kisi se pyar karthi hai kya? " Hugh.

Silence.

Tarika: Pyaar…..Ummm… Nahi nahi Tarika. Kuch dino se hi tu ulti seedhi soch rahi hai. Wo tumse pyar kyun karega…..

Tarika: Uska chodo kya mein use pyar karti huin? Mere hath jo kabi bi nahi kape uskeiye kyun kanpethe?

Tarika: Kyun ki wo mera colleague hai.

Tarika: Ya kuch aur.

Tarika: Dosth hai. Haan Abhijit ek acha dosth hai. Usne mere saath film dekne aya, ghar shift karne pe b madath ki, muje encourage kartha hai lab pe. Par wo tho salunkhe sir ko jealous feel kar wane keliye na…. ya phir nahi….

Tarika: Kitna acha hoga ki ye doubt mere andhar se nikal jaye…. Saath jo dard ata hai wo b ud jaye to…

*SIGH*

Tarika: Urgh..Tu firse yehi bath kyun soch rahi hai….. Sach khete hain empty mind is devil's workshop. Relax Tarika. Wo kyun aaraha hai jab ayega tab patha chaljayega. Don't think about him. Wo nalayak hai so don't think about him.

Tarika just looked up and saw NALAYAK.. oops sorry Abhijit walking up the pathway towards entrance. Tarika brushed her shirt and skirt wrinkle free. Adjusted her hair properly, keeping some hair on front of left shoulder rest behind. Abhijit smiled as soon as he spotted Tarika from entrance.

Tarika(thinking): Tu ye kya kar rahi hai…

Brushing away her thoughts immediately, Tarika too smiled looking at Abhijit till he approached her. Abhijit took a couch opposite to her.

Abhijit: Hi!

Tarika: Hi!

Silence.

Abhijit(looking around): Ye tumhara favourite spot hai na.

Tarika: Hm?

Abhijit: Ye coffee shop, ye couch and this place overlooking garden….

Tarika(surprised): Haan. Par apko kese patha hai?

Abhijit(smiling): Just awein patha lagaya…

Tarika: Pata lagaya?

Abhijit(looking around answering casually): Haan….

Tarika(thinking): Did he really?

Abhijit(realising what he confined): Hugh mera matlab ye jagah hi esa hai ki sabko pasand ati hai. Haan haan wahi…(he looked at her slightly to see if she was convinced with his answer). (Looking up and trying to manage)Muje b acha lagtha hai.

Tarika: Abhijit?

Abhijit(shifting in couch): Ha.. haan Tarika ji boliye.

Tarika: Tum yahan pheli bar ayeho tho tumhe ye jagah itni jaldi kese achi lag sakthi hai?

Abhijit: Wo.. wo..

Waiter: May I have your order please.

Tarika looked at Abhijit. Abhijit also looked at Tarika who nodded to him, before turning to waiter.

Abhijit: We would like to have two plates of brownie with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce over it.

Waiter: Ok sir.

Waiter walked away.

Abhijit: Waiter!

Waiter: Yes sir.

Abhijit: Can we get some mineral water before that please.

Waiter(smiling): Sure sir.

Abhijit: Thank you.

Waiter walked away.

Silence.

Abhirika: Wo.. tum..

They both smiled.

Tarika: Tumhe kuch bath karniti na…

Abhijith(loosening his collar): Haan wahi. Wo mein …

Waiter: Sir your order.

Abhirika: Thank you.

Waiter: Anything else sir.

Abhijit: No.

As the waiter was about to leave..

Tarika: Waiter!

Waiter: Yes mam

Tarika(looking at Abhijit, smiling): AC ka temperature kam kijiye please. Sir ko garmi lag rahi hai.

Waiter: Ok mam.

Abhijit turns back towards Tarika after seeing the waiter go.

Tarika(smiling): Ab bolo.

Abhijit(smiling): Haan. Tumhe last week ka case yaad hai…

Tarika: Kaunsa case?

Abhijit: Jismein mere upar inlzam ayatha….

Tarika(gritting her teeth): Jo uss Purvi ne tumhare upar dalatha uske bhai Paresh ke mauth ka.

Abhjit(shocked by her reaction): Haan wahi case.

Tarika(immediately): Ab hum us case ke baremein kyun batein kar rahein hain?

Abhijit: Tarika uss case ke baremein nahi mein Purvi ki bath kar raha huin.

Tarika was about to say something when Abhijit cut in.

Abhijit: Mein Purvi se milne gaya.

Tarika was taking a piece of brownie in her spoon as Abhijit finished his sentence she dropped her spoon with a clink and stared back at him.

Tarika: Tum uss badtamiz ladki se milne kyun gaye. Usne teri itni insult ki fir b tum us pe itna reham dika raheho…. Ho kya gaya hai tumhe….. Izat naam ki b koi chiz hoti hai Abhijit.

Abhijit(whistling): Oh.. ho…. Tarika please simmer down. Mein Daya ke baremein use batne gaya.

Tarika: Oh!... hn.. Matlab?

Abhijit: Tarika, Daya aur Purvi ek dusre se pyar kartete. Purvi ne mere upar ye inzlam lagane ki wajah se Daya ne usse break up kardi. Aur meine Purvi se wada ki thi mein Daya se bath karuinga.

Tarika was listening in full concentration.

Tarika: Hmm. Daya se bath ki?

Abhijit: Haan ki Tarika Daya se bath.

Tarika: Tho….(munching and casually answering) Daya ne mana kari hogi..

Abhijit: Haan par tumko..

Tarika(smirking): Tumhare shakal se patha lagaya.

Abhijit(altering his expression): Ho!.

Tarika: Purvi ka kya haal hai?

Abhijit: Mein use face nahi kar paya. I couldn't keep the promise given to her. Meine koshish ki use samjhane kelie. Aur maafi b maangi. Usne kaha ki wo India chod ke ja rahi hai apne family ke saath.

Tarika: Hmm…

Silence.

Tarika: Daya?

Abhijit: Wo tik horaha hai.

Tarika: Honahitha tum jo ho use sambhal ne keliye. Ab tunhari bari hai.

Abhijit: Meri bari? Matlab?

Tarika(smiled looking at her plate and looked at him straight): Abhijit jab tumhara dil tuta Shruti ke kaaran tab wo tha. Ab jab Daya ka dil Purvi ki wajah se hurt huiy hai tho tumhi use sambhaloge na.

Abhijit just looked at her dumb struck.

Abhijit(thinking): She knows so much about me and importantly about our friendship. Hope ye b wo samjh payegi.

Tarika: Oie ese kya dek rahe ho?

Abhijit: Kuch nahi. Thanks.

Tarika: Thanks kyun?

Abhijit: Daya aur mujko samjhne keliye. Kash Purvi b teri tarah samjh pati tho ye naubath hi nahi ati. Issliye tho mein….

Tarika looked up shocked and waited for him to complete. But he didn't continue.

Tarika: tum kya?

Abhijit: Mein.. tumhe… Salunkhe sir se intelligent maantha huin.

Tarika laughed at this.

Abhijit(thinking): Haiy haiy kitni khubsurat hai iski hasi.(murmuring) Marjawa.

Tarika: Wese tumhe guilt feel karne ki zarurath nahi hai.

Abhijit: ?

Tarika: Deko Abhijit, tumne promise kiya aur use puri karne ki koshish b ki par afsos ki bath ye hai ki uske phele sab tumhare hath se nikal chuka hai. May be yeh sahi hai dono ke life mein. They were never meant to be. And in some corner tuje b pata hai ki Purvi Daya keliye sahi nahi hai. So soch soch ke apna dimag ko zor math do.

Abhijit just smiled at her.

Abhijit: Thank you. (pause) Thank you for understanding me so much. Dil halka hogaya.

Tarika(smiling, filmy tone): You are Welcome Sr. Inspector Abhijit.

Both smiled.

Silence.

Abhijit(doubtful tone): Wese Tarika bath kuch aur hai.

Tarika: Haan bolo Abhijit.

Abhijit: Jab mein aur Daya iss bath pe behas kar rahe tho meine use kuch boldiya….

Tarika: Matlab tum apne guse pe akar us bichare Daya ko daanta. Kya Abhijit tum b. Itne bade hokar (Abhijit gave confused look)b apne guse par kaaboo nahi kar sakte(Abhijit felt embarrassed).(Abhijit opened his mouth to talk but closed) Daya kitna hurt hua hoga. Phele hi uska dil tuta hua hai aur jake usko aur thodke aye ho.

Abhijit(interrupting urgently): Tarika! Tarika! Esa kuch nahi hua.

Tarika stopped her talk.

Abhijit: Meine sirf usse wada li.

Tarika: Wada?

Abhijit: Haan. Hum dono ne wada ki hum dono ek saath shaadi kareinge.

Tarika's face fell a little which was noticed by Abhijit.

Tarika(could manage just a): Oh!

Abhijit: Wese Tarika meine use nahi balki usne mujhe sunayi and wo bichara bi nahi hai….(Dramatic tone)Sab log uske hi side letein hain aur muje doshi mante hain. Meri to kisiko b fikar nahi hai. Tch tch…(keeping hand on his heart, dramatic tone) Dil humara b tuta hai ji par kisiko parvah hi nahi hai.

Tarika(playing with him): Acha? Apka dil tuta hai ji?

Abhijit: Arey haan ji. (flirt tone) Issliye hum apke pass aye hain….

Tarika: Matlab?

Abhijit: Wo..wo… arey ji aap doctor ho na tho aap meri ilaaj kar dijiye.

Tarika: Acha! Mein tho murntho ko operate karti huin zinda admi ko nahi.

Abhijit(sad tone): Mein b kahan zinda huin bina dil ke.

Tarika: Kyun swiss locker mein rakhi hai kya apne dil ko.

Abhijit: Arey nahi Tarika ji. Kisi ne churali humse apne dil. Aur hume pata b nahi chala.

Tarika: Tho ACP sir se complaint kyun nahi ki? Wo dhund ke dete… Case of the missing HERAT of Abhijit. Wah kya shandar case hai.

Abhijit: Wo issliye ji ki hume pata hai ki wo insaan humari dil ko humse b jada sambhalenge.

Tarika(smiling): Acha. Aapko kese pata ki wo unke pass safe hai.

Abhijit(smiling looking into her eyes): Muje pata hai apke pass safe hai aur aap ache se sambhalenge.

Tarika's smile vanished and shock took over till she realised what he meant exactly, then a blush sneaked in her cheeks.

Abhijit( brushing his hair): Hai marjawa.

Tarika: Hn?

Abhijit cleared his throat.

Abhijit: Tarika muje aap se kuch khena hai. Actually mein yehi bath khene ko aya.

Tarika: Ha..haan bolo Abhijit.

Abhijit: Wo Tarika jese ki mein ne ab tumhe bataya mere aur Daya ke bheech ka wo wada.

Tarika: Haan dosti ka wada.

Abhijit: Haan. Meine isliye banaya ki Daya apne life mein jaldi age bade. Wo mere liye, humare liye jaldi age badein.

Abhijit noticed the shock to confused expression in Tarika's face.

Silence.

Abhijit: Par jo bi jiskeliye b ho. Par Daya ko settle hone mein waqt tho lagega hi na.

Tarika: Hmm..

Abhijit(unsurely): 7 to 8 months ya fir 1 ya 2 saal…. Ya fir 3 saal to lagega hi…..

Tarika: Hm.

Abhijit: Tho… Tarika… wo…. Mein ye bolna chata huin ki…. Tum… mein.. nahi nahi…. Hum.. Daya keliye….

*SIGH*

(Silence)

Both looked at each other. Trying to decipher what other is thinking.

*SIGH*

Abhijit: Deko Tarika wo wada b nibani hai aur humari…. Aur apka saath…. *Taking deep breath* apko.. (in one breath) khona b nahi chata mein. Issliye kya aap please please mereliye intezar karengi?

Silence.

For Abhijit this silence was like eternity. He kept fidgeting in his place nervously or rather he was afraid.

For Tarika there was no silence. The words said by him kept echoing in her ears. She was frozen to the spot. Her body was cold than their room temperature.

Waiter: Excuse me.

Both came out of their thoughts.

Waiter took away the empty plates.

Abhijit grinned sheepishly, whereas Tarika gave a nervous smile.

Abhijit could no longer handle her silence.

Abhijit: Tho?

Tarika(meekly): Ok.

Abhijit who couldn't hear her voice across the table asked..

Abhijit: Hein?

Tarika(bit loud): Haan.

Tarika smiled hearing her own reply and felt shy.

Abhijit couldn't register the answer immediately but when he did he asked again

Abhijit: Hein?

Not because he couldn't hear her, but he wanted her to say it again and again. He felt like experiencing all the happiness of his life at that moment.

Tarika looked up at him when he asked again only to find Abhijit beaming at her. His beaming face infected her too and she too chuckled.

Abhijit(getting up excited): Muje jana hai please excuse me.

Abhijit hurriedly went out past a waiter without even waiting for her reaction. Has he pulled open the door, he looked at her to find her gaze fixed on him.

He smiled at her through his eyes and she reciprocated. She was smiling through her tears which threatened to come out of happiness. So happy that, which she couldn't feel yet due to numbness on the sudden pleasant turn of events. This was none less than a sweet dream for her till now.

Lot of things were running in her mind. She couldn't believe in her own reply. She did that. She just gave a commitment to him.

A tear fell down making its way smoothly, as she kept looking at him.

Tarika: Waiter. One coffee, extra strong please.

Tarika massaged her forehead with one hand, frowning.

Waiter: Madam your coffee.

Tarika: Thank you.

Waiter just smiled and walked away.

Tarika was puzzled as the order came very soon, as she looked down at the hot coffee, all her doubts vanished. A smile crept on her pretty face.

Tarika(smiling): Abhijit… Ye Abhijit b na.

Coffee was in a deep blue (her favourite colour) fat cup and saucer. A heart was made over the lather with A T initials inside heart.

She took the first sip slowly allowing the hot liquid to leisurely flow through her taste buds, then down her throat. She felt calm, letting the caffeine take her senses.

…

…

…..

….

..

.

" _Ab koi doubt nahi hai mere andhar ya dar. I know now"_

_._

_._

_._

_" Tu hi tho hai sirf mera.__Na.. la..yak..._"

* * *

**A/N:** A relationship is made out of trust. And to keep the trust one must be true. And Abhijit is true to Tarika. Both trust each other. That's why Abhijit had the guts to ask her wait for him for his friend. And Tarika accepted to wait for him. In this wait they are committed to each other sincerely. What else one wants in life partner apart from trust, love and commitment.

My POV on why Abhijit and Tarika are in a relation which looks like water on lotus leaf but it isn't. It's much deeper than what it looks to our eyes. It's much more to describe in words. After all love can't be described only felt.

Story will be a bit illogical. What to do we can't expect logic in love. ;-)

Please be kind enough to leave your valuable reviews. :D


End file.
